Bant Shard
The Golden Shard Bant is a place of peace, love, order, justice, knights, and angels. It is a golden world devoid of red and black mana. Here, angels and knights rule. The shard of Bant is composed of five castes, besides angels. They are: #Blessed - These are the monarchs and community leaders of Bant, who can consult the angels if desired. #Sighted - Here we fiind clerics, monks, seers and other such people, who aren't quite as high as the blessed, but are important and useful. #Sigiled - These are people who have earned prized sigils. Many of these people are in the army of Bant and earn sigils for bravery and honor. #Mortar - Most of the people of Bant are in this caste, and as you might expect, they are the common people of Bant. These are made up of Bant's loyal citizens and people. #Unbeholded - These are the robbers, theives, and any other undisciplined person who breaks the law and disobeys the good words of the angels and leaders. Bant's army is highly qualified, and while most of the army is made up of squires and other mini-knights that haven't yet earned sigils, the soldiers follow the Order of the Skyward Eye, a knightly order that tells the knights to be noble, truthful, and righteous. In Bant, the evildoers are kept with low power. In Bant, angels are the true rulers. They are skillful fighters that can fight the largest of dragons and demons, fight off massive gartantuans and behemoths, and defeat the logic and riddles of the tricky sphinxes. Bant is flooded with green, white, and blue mana, the most truthful and noble colors. The most flourishing color in Bant is white, leaving green and blue with too little power to fill the shard with black and red mana. The knights of Bant are highly sided in the white-green side of Bant. Blue-white is a smaller part of Bant, filled more with mages and old sovereigns. However, white alone dominates the field. While the angels are the most powerful beings in Bant, some knights are also extremely powerful. Bant boasts of a very powerful planeswalker, Elspeth Tirel, who is the only planeswalker in Bant. She is part of the power that Bant's army has. The game part Since Bant is a world of arranged and powerful armies, each knight is highly valued and useful. In Bant, the main keyword is Exalted. Exalted isn't exactly simpl, because whenever you cast a creature with exalted, it applies to all of your creatures. Making it clear, whenever a creature attacks alone, it gets +1/+1 until end of turn. So if you have two creatures with exalted, then the creature that attacks alone gets +2/+2 instead of +1/+1. In large numbers, exalted is very powerful. Not only does Bant have exalted, but a lot of cards in Bant give things to creatures that attack alone besides +1/+1. For example, Rafiq of the Many lets a creature that attacks alone get double strike. Of course, you give it +1/+1 first so that when it gets double strike, it's basically getting +2 power instead of +1 power. Other cards like this are Battlegrace Angel and Finest Hour. It's clear that exalted is a powerful ability, and a good Bant deck should have as many of these cards as possible. The Conflux During the Conflux, red mana from Naya and black mana from Esper flooded into Bant, creating havoc. The Order of the Skyward Eye created mistrust in Bant, resulting in panic. The armies were disrupted, and the communities fell apart. The angels no longer could keep Bant under firm control, as strange creatures and plants spread across Bant. Blue-green creatures broke the natural order of Bant, and even creatures from Grixis and Jund appeared. Although the army of Bant fights the invaders, it's clear that the opposing beasts and fighters are weakening Bant. Bant will no longer be as powerful as it was. Bant's powerful colors have been weakened by the invading colors. Now, Bant is ruled by all colors. It's borders merge more and more with the other shards, until it is no longer Bant. It has become part of the New Alara. Category:Shards of Alara